1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer supply vessel equipped with a pump for supplying a liquid developer into a developer tank for use in a copying machine.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, commonly known means for supplying a liquid developer to a developer tank in a copying machine are (1) a unit which is set into the copying machine and from which the contents are discharged by their own weight; and (2) a unit which is pre-pressurized to discharge the liquid developer into the tank.
However, there are many problems associated with such conventional liquid developer feed devices. For example, control of a fixed weight supply is very difficult using the aforementioned method (1), and a special device is required to apply a constant pressure in the method (2).